Of Bandages and Misunderstandings
by Esprit de L'eau
Summary: Rated for some sexual references. Minor IkariShipping. Hikari sustains a semi-serious injury but Satoshi and Takeshi are too busy to take notice. That left her no choice but to turn to him for help.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon. Do I need to say more?

I was reading a lot of misunderstanding fics and thought maybe I'll do one as well. Rated for sexual references. Also thanks to Aeneid who gave me some ideas in this fic.

* * *

Another fine day in the woods where Satoshi, Hikari and Takeshi were. Everything was fine. Good weather, sightings of various Pokemon, cool shade from the trees. All was well, except for one thing.

"We're LOST?!" Hikari shrieked at Satoshi.

"Wasn't my fault, Kannagi Town is in the west right?" asked Satoshi.

Takeshi sweatdropped at the scene before him. They never failed to fight over the mistake of directions. The argument caused a Pokemon to jumpeout from the grass, obviously disturbed by their bickering. Hikari noticed the Pokemon and took out her Pokedex.

"Korotok, the Cricket Pokemon. Korotok can compose melodies with its arms."

Hikari gulped. She remembered how Naoshi's Korotok won the Yosuga Contest with Korotok. The wild Korotok's arms glowed bluish white and raised them. Takeshi recognized the signs of the attack.

"Run, Korotok's going to use Cross Scissor!!" Takeshi shouted. Satoshi and Hikari panicked and took off after Takeshi who got a headstart after warning them. The wild Korotok launched Cross Scissor and it flew straight for them, cutting off whatever branches that stood in its way. Hikari tripped over a root and fell down. At the same time, the Cross Scissor cut into her left leg.

"Ow…," she whined and inspected the damage. A slash was visible from the middle of her left upper thigh and went down to her calf. Another slash, crossed with the original but was not as obvious as the first one. Blood was oozing out and Hikari could not stand the sight of blood more than anything else. Takeshi and Satoshi ran back and were shocked at the wound.

"It seems serious," Takeshi said. "I don't have much disinfectant so I'll bandage this up until we reach the next Pokemon Center."

He took out a roll of white cloth and wrapped it around Hikari's leg. Blood still showed through the bandages. Hikari groaned, feeling faint at seeing so much red.

"Come on, we got to go if you want that properly healed," said Satoshi. "There should be a Pokemon Center nearby."

* * *

"Oh my beautiful Joi-san," Takeshi said, ready to launch into another one of his romantic speeches while Guregurru prepared its Poison Jab and punched Takeshi with it. It chuckled in a sinister way and dragged him off.

"What are you doing here?" someone asked from behind. Hikari and Satoshi turned around and saw none other than Shinji. Shinji glanced at Satoshi and smirked. "Well, if it isn't Pathetic and his gang. I suggest you train more if you want a battle. You're never going to beat me with your level standards."

"I'll show you," Satoshi said and ran outside, calling out his Pokemon for training. Shinji said nothing and walked into the mass of corridors where Trainers were allowed to stay overnight. Hikari followed where he went and noted his room location.She then glanced at Takeshi who was still unconscious on the floor and at Satoshi who was training his Pokemon with determination reflected in his eyes. She looked down at her leg where the blood was becoming more obvious.

"Joi-san, a room for three please," she said. The pink haired nurse handed her the keys and said with a smile, "Third one from the corridor on your right."

Hikari thanked her and limped to the room with their bags. Takeshi's bag was really heavy and it took nearly all of her strength to push it into a corner. With their equipment safely out of the way, she dug through Takeshi's bag and found the bottle of disinfectant. There was about a quarter of liquid left in the bottle. Hikari took the bottle and walked to the corridor where Shinji's room was.

* * *

Hikari knocked twice on his door, looking around for signs of her friends. _Come on, open the door_, she thought frantically as she surveyed her surroundings. The door finally opened and Hikari dashed inside. Shinji looked at her annoyingly.

"What exactly do you want?" he asked. Hikari clutched her bottle tighter.

"Er… Well…," she started to say but could not really bring herself to say it. She looked at the bandaged area on her left leg. Red liquid was slowing showing through the white cloth. Shinji's eyes narrowed. What kind of injury did she sustain? Hikari held up the bottle. "A little help please?" she asked.

Shinji sntached the bottle away. "Move aside. This looks serious," he said. "Why aren't you asking the rest of them?"

Hikari backed off a little he surveyed the wound. "Satoshi thinks of nothing but training. Takeshi keeps scaring Joi-san and Guregurru has a busy time. And this is not a minor wound at all. If infected…," she said and shuddered. Infection could cause amputation.

Shinji said nothing but unscrewed the cap to the bottle. "Stretch out your leg," he commanded.

* * *

Satoshi found Hikari missing when he returned to the Pokemon Center. Joi-san told him that Hikari had requested for a room and told him the location. But Hikari was not in the room although all of their bags were already neatly in a corner. "Strange, where could she be?" he asked himself.

"Pika," replied Pikachu.

"Let's go find her if none of us know. Come on," he told his starter and ran out. He walked through almost all the corridors when he heard a shout of pain. It came from the last room of the corridor he was in.

"Keep it down noisy girl," he heard a boy's voice from the room.

"It hurts, idiot," came Hikari's voice. "Can't you do it gently?"

Satoshi pinched his cheeks. It hurt, meaning that he was not dreaming. Hikari was in a room, in pain, with a boy. He did not know what was wrong with this but his gut feeling felt really bad.

"I don't know how," said the boy.

"I'll show you," replied Hikari. "First you take something soft, then do this and put it here. It lessens the pain."

The boy said nothing and Satoshi heard nothing for a while. Then he heard Hikari scream again.

"OH SHINJI!!"

Shinji. The boy with Hikari was Shinji. Satoshi thought of knocking down the door but decided against it. Hikari would kill him first and then scream till he was deaf. He remained in the crouching position beside the door and continued to listen.

"What?" he heard Shinji say.

"Be careful, I'm sensitive down there," Hikari replied.

"Down where? Stop twitching, troublesome," he said, not bothering to mask his annoyance.

Hikari made a sound that seemed like a whimper. Satoshi heard them say nothing for a while. An occasional cloth tearing was heard though.

"Hey," Hikari suddenly exclaimed. "Why did you-" She shrieked out loudly before finishing her sentence.

"I said keep quiet," said the boy. "Now I've gone deaf."

"What did you do that for? Tying my leg to a bedpost. And can't you watch where you're putting that?" Hikari said angrily. "If you drip it all over the floor we'll both be dead"

Satoshi sent Pikachu for Takeshi. In his dense mind, he could make neither head nor tail of the whole thing but his instinct was telling him nothing good was going on in there.

"Alright, alright," the boy said in frustration. "Don't lie down, you'll make things more complex for me. Here, screw it. Now don't move. If I make a mistake, I'll have to do it all over again."

Pikachu returned, with Takeshi running behind. Satoshi gestured him to be quiet. "Hikari's in there with someone, but I don't know what they're doing. Maybe you can help," Satoshi whispered. Takeshi nodded and they listened.

"Er, it's stuck," Hikari said.

"It _can't_ be stuck," the boy said in mild shock. "If we force it out, it'll spill. That's what I'm afraid of."

"You afraid of _this_ spilling?!" Hikari repeated. "Anyway, we have to force it out or I can't close it."

Takeshi's brain was whizzing with only one conclusion, given his kind of mind.

"Don't you have any strength?" the boy demanded. "I'll take that."

It earned a shocked gasp from Hikari. "Oh my god, you did it," she said. "I'm finally not going to get killed for this. Are you done?"

They heard nothing for a while. "I'll need to take it off again," he said. "The bottom here is uncovered. It might get dangerous if bacteria manages to get in."

"I thought I can finally end this and you're telling me to take it off," Hikari sighed.

They heard more cloth tearing sounds. They heard Shinji take a sharp intake of breath. "It's worse than I thought. This won't be able to stop the bleeding. I got a stronger one somewhere. Stay there, don't move," he told Hikari.

Objects clattered onto the floor. They were being moved around while Shinji searched for whatever he was looking for.

"How can you bring so many things around and still not think that it weighs a ton?" asked Hikari.

"You're a girl and I'm a guy," he said. "And if you're going to untie that, I'll tie your hands together."

Hikari sighed in frustration. "You're a sadist," she commented.

Takeshi and Satoshi heard objects being thrown back into a container of some sort.

"SHINJI!!" Hikari shrieked and the sound of something hitting someone was heard

"What did you think you're doing, idiotic woman?" Shinji demanded.

"You should've thought of that before you added pressure," Hikari replied. "And can you go faster? I really need to train too."

"Oh, so you train too," was the sarcastic reply she got. It earned him another whack on the head.

"If you're going to hit me one more time, I'll tie you up," Shinji threatened.

Takeshi nudged Satoshi and gestured for him to meet him outside the Pokemon Center. Satoshi nodded as he got the message. He left as quietly as possible while Pikachu ran lightly behind.

* * *

"Ok, done," Shinji said as he tied the finishing knot to the bandaged area. Hikari inspected the bandages. It covered almost all of her left leg. Blood was no longer flowing as seriously as before and it did not show on the white cloth.

"Thanks Shinji," she said.

Shinji placed the bottle in her bag. "Don't get caught in a Cross Scissor attack then," he said. "Oh yeah, one more thing."

Hikari, who was on her way out, stopped. "What?" she asked.

Shinji glanced briefly at her skirt before shifting his gaze back to his bag. "If you get injured again and come to me again, please wear shorts or something," he told her. "Your skirt is way too short."

Hikari's voice turned dangerous. "So what you're trying to say here, is that you saw _it_?" she asked, asking as politely as possible.

Shinji did not flinch. "If you're talking about your black pantsu," he said. "Then yeah, I saw it."

The next thing he knew, his head sustained a blow, causing his bag to appear right in his face.

"Hentai!!" she shouted and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Well, Takeshi, what were they doing?" asked Satoshi, his voice laced with anxiety.

"I think," Takeshi said slowly. The subject was too rated for the poor boy's innocent mind. "That Shinji and Hikari are having a bondage session in there."

The word 'bondage' was new to Satoshi. "What does it mean?"

Takeshi glanced around and whispered the meaning into Satoshi's ear.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. He could not believe it. His travelling companion was Doing It with his rival of all people.

Takeshi nodded gravely. "This is serious," he said. "We better find Shinji and Hikari and get them to admit it. Hikari probably haven't hit puberty yet so I guess the chances of her getting pregnant are slim."

* * *

Hikari was still fuming mad when she came out of Shinji's room. Her hand was threatening to crush Urimoo's Pokeball.

"You're going to break the Pokeball if you keep holding it like that," Shinji said from behind her.

Her anger was still not yet subsided. However, she minimized the Pokeball and put it in a pocket. The pig Pokemon inside was greatly relieved.

"I thought you were asexual," she grunted.

"I WAS asexual," he replied nonchalantly, walking a little in front of her like it was a casual question.

"You were asexual….," Hikari said and realization dawned on her. "Oh my god!!" She darted out and crashed into Takeshi and Satoshi coming in.

"Just the person we were looking for," Takeshi said. He guided Hikari to a sofa in a corner of the center's lounge and told Shinji to come over. When they sat down, Takeshi looked at both of them and said, "I know about it."

"Know about what?" Shinji asked.

Takeshi launched into one of the premarital sex talks just like any other parent would do. Shinji and Hikari, however, did not listen to a word.

"Hikari, the probabilities of you getting pregnant are slim, but that doesn't mean there isn't a chance," Takeshi concluded.

Hikari was drinking a cup of water promptly spit out the whole lot. "How can I get pregnant?" she asked in shock. "I'm still very much a virgin."

Takeshi's eyebrows raised halfway. Bright white reflected from Hikari's left leg and he noticed that she had changed bandages. "Then what I heard…," he said and black lines ran down his head. "So they weren't Doing It after all."

Hikari heard the last sentence. A vein popped into her head. "Sorry, who was not doing what?" she asked innocently, her hand curled up into fists to punch the daylights out of Takeshi.

"So Shinji was just helping Hikari to change the bandages," Satoshi said. "You got me all worked up for nothing, Takeshi." He sweatdropped at the mutiliated body on a corner where the plants were while Hikari continued drinking water.

"You were asexual before?" Hikari asked Shinji.

Shinji nodded slightly. "That was before I met you," he said. "Then…"

"Then?" Hikari prompted.

Shinji glanced at Satoshi before saying, "I thought I was gay until I met him."

Hikari's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "You were GAY??" she asked.

Shinji looked unnerved by her sudden outburst. "Not really," he answered. "I never visited gay bars."

He glanced at Hikari, only to see that she had fainted on the sofa. He said nothing but got up and left the Pokemon Center, leaving Satoshi and Pikachu to wake her up.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Hikari's constant giggling was making Takeshi irritated. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Hikari burst out into laughter. "What made you think we were Doing It in Shinji's room?" she laughed. "He's unemotional for one thing. And he's just starting to break out of his asexual self."

Takeshi grumbled. They came to a fork in the road. One led to a rather narrow path while the other was covered in dense fog.

"Kannagi Town's through the foggy path," said Takeshi. "But we don't have a Pokemon that knows _kiribarai_."

"Maybe we'll just try to find our way around?" suggested Satoshi.

Meanwhile, high up on a cliff, Shinji watched their group debate heatedly about which path they should take. _This is never going to end_, he thought as he sweatdropped. He saw a Ponyta leap out of the tall grass and eyed the group angrily. Without warning, it launched a fierce _daimonji_ at them. Shinji facepalmed. _This is really never going to end_, he thought as he continued on his way to Kannagi Town.

A/N: Review please!!

_Kiribarai_ is Defog. The HM move to clear fog. _Kannagi Town_ is Celestic Town. _Korotok_ is Kricketune. _Urimoo _is Swinub. Ponyta is also Ponyta in Japanese. _Daimonji_ is Fire Blast. _Naoshi _is Nando in the anime. _Yosuga_ is Hearthome. (Shouldn't it be Yosuka?) As for the word 'bondage', if you don't know, the dictionary is your best friend :D And who doesn't know the meaning of 'hentai'?


End file.
